A Line in the Sand
A Line in the Sand is the fifth episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 69th overall. Official Description While the Ninja fight to save MegaMonster sic Amusement Park, Jay struggles to defend his family's home from the Vermillion Warriors. But the arrival of the Emerald sic Time Blade, with its ability to slow time, leads to a desert chase as our heroes try to reach the Blade before the snakes get it! Plot The Ninja drove to Mega Monster Amusement Park in order to prevent the Vermillion from taking metal. There, Lloyd ordered Zane and Cole to help the riders on the roller coaster while the others spread out. While Nya angrily asks who stole her suit, Kai found a symbol inside the Vermillion Warriors' helmet. After fighting off several more snakes, they realize that Jay is not with them. Meanwhile, Ed and Edna try to push the snakes away from their junkyard when Jay arrived. He shocks most of the snakes, but his bike was taken apart and he's unable to get his parents to safety. Krux questions why Cyrus won't build the apparatus and suggests he just doesn't want to. After Machia motivated him to do his job, the Slow-Mo Time Blade fell and slowed down time. Acronix finally located the location at Easter Sea of Sand with the BorgWatch and Machia told them Blunck and Raggmunk's troops are closer to it than they are. Machia sends a message to Blunck, and they left the junkyard after kidnapping Edna. Additionally, the vermillion at the amusement park left, confusing the Ninja. They realized another Time Blade must have arrived, and Zane was able to figure out the location. They left to find the Blade. Ed tries to comfort an upset Jay and was able to raise his spirits up. He asked Ed where the nearest bus stop is, but instead, he gets an early birthday present: a regular motorbike. However, it falls apart, and they worked together to make the Desert Lightning. The Ninja and Vermillion made it to the desert, but Raggmunk made them crash. He got the Time Blade and tried to slow down the Ninja, but accidentally shot their own troops instead. They eventually hit the Ninja, and Jay came to save his mother. However, due to Blunck and Raggmunk fighting over the Blade, they accidentally make a bubble big enough to slow down the Ninja and their own Army. Jay used his Desert Lightning to save his mother and knock the Time Blade away. However, he can't slow down and told them to get his dad and to meet him at the Temple of Airjitzu. The Ninja took the Time Blade and Lloyd used it to slow down the Vermillion. They used the jet to escape, it being the only vehicle that could work. Raggmunk and Blunck sent a message to Machia saying they failed. Machia informed the twins of this, and assured them they will get the Blade. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Blunck - Brian Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jillian Michaels *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Machia - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Raggmunk - Michael Adamthwaite Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *In the start, when Nya knocks an enemy off a ferris wheel, the "Wilhelm scream" sound effect is used. *Wu doesn't appear in this episode at all. *The name of this episode comes from the phrase "line in the sand." **This phrase means a point from which one cannot turn back. *Footage from the battle in the desert was used in the music video for the Temporal Whip. *When Edna is kidnapped by the Vermillion Warriors, and the warriors at Mega Monster Amusement Park retreat to find the next Time Blade, part of the score of "The Memory Switch"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUc81k7vCnM is used. Errors *When Jay first drove into the time bubble and looked at the rest of the Ninja, another Jay can be seen, who was actually supposed to be Cole. *The official description erroneously describes the Blue Slow-Mo Time Blade as the Emerald Time Blade. This also happens in the next episode, "The Attack." Gallery MoS69Coordinates.jpg MoS69Arrival.jpg MoS69Nya 2.jpeg MoS69Kai&Cole.jpeg What we tell the Time Twins.png References de:Die zweite Zeitklinge Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:The Hands of Time Category:Cartoon Network